Mi princesa
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Hace 7 años, el pequeño Midorima de 9 años acudió a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana en un parque infantil, solo había un pequeño problema, y es que la niña quería una fiesta SOLO de princesas, lo cual obligó a Midorima a usar un vestido, ¿qué sucederá cuando unos niños empiecen a insultarle? ¿Quién es ese niño de pelo azul que ha salido en su defensa? One-shot/Drabble MidoKuro


Un día lejano, exactamente hace 7 años, el pequeño Midorima Shintaro de 9 años acudió junto con sus padres, su hermanita y sus amigas a celebrar el cumpleaños de la primera en un local infantil, el parque tenía todo tipo de juegos, colchonetas, piscinas de bolas, camas elásticas... Todo lo apropiado para celebrar el cumpleaños de una niña de 3 años.

Tan solo había un pequeño (Gran) problema, y es que la pequeña Midorima quería una fiesta de princesas... SOLO de princesas, lo cual obligó a su hermano mayor a usar un vestido rosa de princesa en contra de su voluntad para acudir al parque infantil.

\- Shintaro, no llores...- Le intentó consolar su madre, ya que este al llegar al parque y ver cómo todos los niños le miraban raro se echó a llorar.- No llores por culpa de esos niños tontos, has venido a jugar y a pasarlo bien, ¿no?- Preguntó su madre en tono cariñoso pasándole los pulgares por las mejillas para secarle las lágrimas, Midorima asintió.- Entonces vamos, ve a jugar.- Sonrió ella.

Midorima miró los juegos inseguro pero asintió de nuevo, tras dar varias vueltas sin saber adónde ir, se dirigió adonde estaba la piscina de bolas y entró en esta a jugar, al verle, un par de niños mayores que estaban ahí desde antes fruncieron el ceño, pero al fijarse en lo que llevaba puesto se echaron a reír y le tiraron una bola.

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Mariquita!- Gritó uno de ellos cogiendo otra bola para tirársela.- ¡Vete, nosotros estábamos jugando aquí antes!- Añadió tirándole la bola y dándole en la cabeza.

\- Claro que no, yo también quiero jugar aquí.- Respondió Midorima seriamente a pesar de que estaba algo asustado.

\- ¿A no? Tú lo has querido, marica.- Dijo el otro niño frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

Acto seguido, cogió una bola con cada mano y se las tiró al de las gafas, Midorima agrandó los ojos y se cubrió la cara con los brazos. Dado que los otros dos niños estaban atacándole sin parar, Midorima no tenía la posibilidad de coger bolas para tirárselas a ellos, apretó los ojos asustado hasta que de repente escuchó a ambos niños gritar, y al mirar vio a los dos sentados en el suelo mirando sorprendidos a un pequeño niño de pelo celeste que estaba de pie frente ellos.

\- ¿¡Tú de dónde has salido, enano?!- Exclamó uno de los niños, se ve que no habían visto aparecer al pequeño.

\- No me llames así, está feo, igual que tirarle pelotas a un niño que no conocéis.- Respondió el recién llegado tranquilamente.- Podemos jugar todos aquí, no es necesario que seáis violentos.- Añadió el pequeño dándose la vuelta y entrando en la piscina para acercarse a Midorima tras haber espantado a los otros dos.- ¿Estás bien?- Midorima asintió levemente con la cabeza sorprendido de que un niño desconocido hubiera salido en su defensa.- Soy Tetsuya, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

\- Shintaro...

\- ¿Y por qué llevas un vestido, Shintaro-kun?

\- No es porque yo quiera.- Aclaró bajando la mirada avergonzado.- Mi hermanita quería un cumpleaños solo de princesas...

\- ¿Y por qué te da vergüenza? Estás guapo vestido de princesa.- Sonrió el menor con toda naturalidad, al escuchar esto Midorima se puso rojo hasta las orejas y le miró confundido.- Eres una princesa muy bonita, y también con los ojos muy bonitos, se parecen a las joyas que llevan las princesas de verdad. Mira.- Dijo cogiendo una pelota verde de la piscina.- Esto es una esmeralda, para ti.- El de pelo celeste le extendió la pelota y Midorima la cogió apartando la vista sonrojado.- Si quieres yo puedo ser tu príncipe, así ningún otro niño malo se meterá contigo, ¿quieres?

\- E-Está bien...- Midorima miró a su alrededor y cogió una pelota de color azul claro.- Esto es una piedra aguamarina, es para ti.- Susurró entregándole la pelota al menor.

\- Es bonita.- Respondió Kuroko cogiendo la pelota, el de las gafas asintió girando la cabeza.

\- Como los ojos de Tetsuya-kun...- Kuroko también se sonrojó levemente al escuchar eso pero sonrió y se acercó a Midorima besándole la mejilla de sorpresa, logrando que Midorima volviese a ponerse rojo como un tomate.

\- Entonces...- Dijo Kuroko cogiéndole ambas manos al mayor.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar, mi princesa?

...

" _Kuroko, no me gustas ni un pelo. En especial, detesto tus ojos, no se puede saber en qué estás pensando"._ \- Midorima Shintaro (Manga, cap. 16).


End file.
